drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cheerful Doctor
Character The Cheerful Doctor is the third incarnation of the Doctor. He is, as his name suggests, remarkably cheerful and prone to bouts of extreme optimism. He calls people "chum" a lot. He can be a little bit unhinged at times but his antics in "The TARDIS Minisode" have been put down to excessive consumption of Smile Dip provided by one Mabel Pines in the missing episode "The Mysteries of Gravity Falls". This Doctor is also quite indecisive and has a tendency to forget what he is saying. He greets enemies remarkably cheerfully and is happy to engage in polite conversation, as well as also drinking tea quite a bit, but never without a custard cream. He gets on well with the other Doctors, although he cannot stand Mysterious or the Valeyard and is secretly a little bit unnerved by Dave, but was once elected High Lord Tea-Maker of his home planet, Chalkey Pitari. He isn't all that good at making tea but he was the only person around who was capable of it, despite hastily abdicating a few hours later. He has been looking for a companion recently but has been unable to find one. Adventures The Mysteries of Gravity Falls After regenerating, this Doctor crash-landed in Gravity Falls where he met two children investigating the odd occurrences in and around the town. Shortly after an encounter with an evil triangle demon, he was given some Smile Dip by Mabel Pines, consumed far too much and promptly started hallucinating wildly. The TARDIS Minisode Despite this, he managed to defeat an Evil Lego Man that had somehow found its way into the TARDIS, whether it was any relation to the Evil Hat Man is unknown but it has been theorised that they all meet up for tea on Sundays. Fortunately he defeated the Evil Lego Man by knocking him over with the Sonic Screwdriver and laughing maniacally before doing a funny dance and declaring that he was "so cheerful". The Dr.Who Museum Having recovered from his Smile Dip trip, the Doctor then got changed and landed in a strange museum devoted entirely to him but inadvertently managed to enrage the owner, a Trelonian named Kepflar, by pointing out the inaccuracies. The museum's memory filter however caused him to have a severe lapse regarding this experience and so he has no memory of it. For Kepflar, however, the effects were rather more significant. A Cheerful Recap Following this, he went exploring inside the TARDIS and created a short video using faulty recording equipment he found in an abandoned workshop, in which he attempted to recap the adventures of this incarnation so far, but was distracted by a mysterious bleeping signal. Return to Gravity Falls The Cheerful Doctor decides that he needs a holiday, and returns to Gravity Falls to catch up with his old chums, Dipper and Mabel Pines. However, they discover, to their horror, that the twins' great uncle Stan has unwittingly summoned an ancient being known only as Jupocash, who creates a "get-rich-quick" cult and begins to enslave the citizens of Gravity Falls with mind-control hats! Him and his companions infiltrated the Jupocash citadel to discover Grunkle Stan, possessed by the power of Jupocash! After the ensuing skirmish, Stan was released from Jupocash's control but the Doctor and Dipper were too late to shut down the life-energy-stealing machine, enabling Jupocash to transform into his Titan form! Using the power of friendship, the Doctor and Mabel were then able to restore the cultists to normal which sapped Titan Jupocash of his power as he started to burn up and decay, with no more life energy and greed to feast on. The Doctor and his companions then set Jupocash's money citadel to self destruct with its decaying remains still inside, ending his reign of terror forever...or so they thought. The Tea-Maker of Chalkey Pitari After escaping the Museum, the Doctor crash-landed on the planet Chalkey Pitari, where he was accosted by a group of Chalkey Pitarians, who demanded that he make them refreshments. He decided to make them all tea, and was then elected High Lord Tea-Maker. However, not being interested in staying, he was forced to make a hasty exit, pursued by a large chunk of the planet's population. To Foil a Blobatron The TARDIS inexplicably starts malfunctioning, the Doctor tries to investigate but is accosted by Blobatrons! They claim that they were brought along when Kepflar established a link with the Doctor's TARDIS, and are a rogue faction who aim to conquer Blobatronia! Fortunately the Doctor stops them by deleting the room they're in and is able to continue on his merry way. Illuminati of the Daleks The Doctor lands on the planet Trioni, where he meets a group of paranoid conspiracy theorists who are quick to accuse him of being part of the Illuminati. The Doctor is quick to reassure them that he is not and that there is no such thing, but the planet turns out to be residing on a gateway to a triangle dimension occupied by the Illuminati - and even worse, a Dalek plans to open it! Fortunately, the rift opens in a freak accident and sucks in the Dalek, the Doctor barely surviving but managing to close it with the sonic screwdriver. After this, he decides he needs a rest on Earth. The Man From Borchwood Investigating a mysterious signal seemingly coming from inside the TARDIS, the Doctor runs into an assassin named Fred, a member of the sinister organisation known as Borchwood, who is out to kill him, for apparently murdering his brother, Frod! The Doctor uses his top-notch cheerfulness to convince Fred otherwise and they decide to adventure to a regular-looking back garden somewhere, only for their adventure to be interrupted by a Cyberman! It tries to shoot the Doctor, but Fred sacrifices his life to save him. The Cyberman reveals that they upgraded Frod many years ago, and in a kind of dying fury, Fred destroys the Cyberman and dies. The Doctor thanks him, steals his hat and leaves. Phantom of the Daellan Cluster The Doctor attempts to visit the Daellan asteroid cluster for some tea but accidentally gets on the wrong side of the bar's occupants and a mysterious violinist named Marianne. The two of them were forced to fix an assassin robot for a group of gangsters led by the overweight and enigmatic Ethnel, but managed to escape in time - although not quick enough to escape a gunshot to the TARDIS console, causing the Doctor's faithful ship major damage... The Population Machine In an indeterminate time, this Doctor and Marianne encountered a Population Machine on a mysterious desert-like planet which turned out to be still active and responsible for the colonisation of the entire planet, and run by the villainous Daleks! Other Appearances Times Crash The Doctor, after his hasty exit from Chalkey Pitari, was contacted by the owner of the Dr.Who Museum, Kepflar, who had begun to believe that he was the real Doctor. He then revealed to the real Doctor his intentions to destroy both their TARDISes - the Doctor, however, pointed out the major flaw in his plan - that destroying both TARDISes would kill the Not-Doctor too. However, he then revealed that he was a Trelonian and so he still had another few hundred million years to live, effectively confirming that he was not, in fact, the Doctor at all. With this grand misunderstanding cleared up, the real Doctor and the Not-Doctor made up and went their separate ways about the galaxy. Too Many Dr.Who?s - Fan Films Are Forever TAKES PLACE BETWEEN A CHEERFUL RECAP AND RETURN TO GRAVITY FALLS - Coming Soon Outfit This Doctor wears a black suit jacket and short dark blue scarf, usually accompanied by a dark-green chequered shirt. In his earliest known episode, however, he wears a dark blue cardigan, as well as a striped-red-and-black shirt with the same scarf. He ditched this outfit after his encounter with the Evil Lego Man, but kept the scarf as he felt it added an air of cheerfulness to his attire. Category:Doctors